Meet the Palmers
by JDH3
Summary: An alternate version of the comic What if Spiderman had Married the Black Cat? If you're a SM & TBC fan, I think you'll like this.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Spiderman, but you knew that, right? People with more money and more lawyers do, and I fear their reprisals. In other words, don't sue. I only own the story, the rest belongs to the great comic gods above.

**Author Notes:** First, this story is based largely off the comic _What if Spiderman had married the Black Cat?_ However, you don't need to have read it to understand this story. Second, this tale does not follow one canon per say. I'll be using a fusion of the comics, movies, games, and the cartoon, so you've been warned. Lastly, future chapters will be a bit longer; this is just an introduction. And with that said, I'll shut up and let you read.

Oh, and _please _review.

**Meet the Palmers: The Joys of Marriage.**

New York city was seldom if ever dull, and it was even less so once the sun went down. The city that never slept was an exciting, busy, and often dangerous place to be. Luckily for the average New Yorker, the city's residents had their protectors. Perhaps none of these defenders of the common man was more beloved than Spiderman, or as he would say, _your friendly neighborhood Spiderman_.

To the average man or woman on the streets, it was a night like any other in New York. The hustle, the bustle, the crimes in progress-there was nothing new in that so far as most were concerned. But for the two costumed heroes who were busy foiling the robbery of an armored car near Times square, it was a very different night. It was, you see, their first night back on the streets following their quick trip to Niagara Falls...

Black Cat stood victorious over the fallen bodies of three thieves, a smirk on her face. It was proving to be a very good night, and it was still early. She was practically giddy at the thought of what lay ahead. _Life is good,_ she thought.

"Enjoying yourself, Mrs. Palmer?" Spiderman asked, smiling beneath his mask. He finished webbing up the four thieves he'd dealt with, then walked over to his new bride, Felicia Hardy AKA the Black Cat.

Felicia quirked an eyebrow at her new husband's use of their civilian name, but quickly realized that all seven thieves were completely unconscious. "I am at that," Black Cat replied, wrapping her arms around Spiderman's neck.

Spiderman rolled the bottom portion of his mask up enough so that he could lean down and kiss his wife. It was a passionate kiss that the Cat returned eagerly. Marriage, it seemed, certainly agreed with the Black Cat and _her _Spiderman. The pair had only just returned from Niagara Falls, where they had married under the assumed names of Peter Palmer and Felina Marvey. There were still a lot of details the pair had to work out to make their complicated life together work, but they would manage. They were together as husband and wife, and everything else was irrelevant, at least for now.

"So, where shall we patrol next, my love?" The Cat asked when their kiss finally ended.

"I was thinking we'd swing by ESU," Spiderman replied.

"ESU? Why?" The Cat hadn't been expecting that answer.

"The science building has been broken into three times in the past week alone, and there were two similar incidents last month. Someone is looking for something, but I can't figure what," he explained.

"Has anything actually been stolen?"

"Not so far as I can tell. If anything has been taken, it hasn't been reported."

Cat's brow scrunched up in thought. "That's odd all right. So, shall we go?"

"Only if you lead the way. The view is much better from behind," Spiderman answered with a devilish smirk.

Cat laughed. "Married less than a week and I'm already rubbing off on you? I'm even better than I thought." With that, she kissed him quickly on the lips, fired a cat-cable, and swung off towards Empire State University.

Spiderman grinned, pulled his mask back into place, then took off after his new bride. He was really enjoying married life, and it showed in the bounce in his step. For the first time in a long time, everything seemed right in Peter Parker's life.

As the Black Cat and Spiderman swung through the darkened city, both heroes felt as if their lives were on the right path. They were now a team in every sense, and the criminals of New York would soon learn just what that meant-and they wouldn't like it.

Black Cat landed gracefully on top of the ESU science building, her senses stretched out for any sign of trouble. Spiderman arrived only an instant later, his own focus also on detecting anything out of the ordinary. At first glance, everything seemed fine. Spiderman tapped the Cat on the shoulder and motioned to the edge of the roof, then he wall-crawled down the side of the building until he could look into one of the building's many windows.

The window Spiderman reached looked in on one of the numerous science labs, and nothing seemed... Suddenly he saw it, a figure skulking through the back of the lab. The figure was hard to make out in the dark, but Spiderman was certain someone was in there. A security guard would at least have a flashlight, and a student or professor would turn on the lights.

_Gotcha, _Spiderman thought triumphantly. Not wasting a second, he crawled back to the roof to alert the Cat. It was time to find out who had been breaking into the science building, and why...

TBC.


End file.
